Wrong Generation
by angel-of-gryffindor
Summary: James felt weird as he woke in a world that wasn't his. Harry felt just the same. Unknown how they switched can they fit into each other lives? a big OC part, just read and you might understand. no pairs...okay lied there is one boyXboy pair, sorry
1. Weird and Woeful World

James rolled over in bed. He knew it was still night outside because Remus or Camren or Sirius wasn't trying to wake him up because they had lessons or were going to Hogmeads.

James ran his hand through his hair and grazed something on his forehead; it was deep, rough and sort of reminded him of a scar but he didn't have a scar there.

James's eyes shot open; the room he was in definitely wasn't his room or the dorm at Hogwarts, it was small and smelt of dirty clothes. The moonlight was shining through the window and James could make out an empty owls cage in the corner of the room, a desk next to the bed with half finished homework and there were loads of posters and banners all over the wall.

He jumped out of bed and clambered about in the dark for his glasses. He found them; they were round and really quite old but he could still see out of them. He stumbled to find the light switch, nearly falling over something on the way; James hit the light and he saw that the thing he had almost fallen over was a pile of disguarded books.

As James had guessed, the room was very untidy and he was even more relieved to see a Hogwarts trunk sitting at the end of the bed, he decided to rummage in there later to see whose body he had stolen. James looked around for a mirror but the person whose body he was in didn't seem to like their reflection, but he soon found one stuck on the inside door.

James still looked pretty much like himself; messy black hair that stuck out everywhere wildly, he was still skinny and about the same height as he normally was but then he met his own eye-line. He gasped, his eyes were vivid green. He knew those eyes. They were Evans's eyes but how on earth had he ended up with Evans's eyes?

James ran his hand through his hair again and his fingers ran over that scar again, sweeping back his fringe he examined it further; it was in the shape of a lightning bolt and even though it looked quite old it was still a scab. James found it very odd.

He turned back to the small room but before he could even walk to the trunk something bumped into the closed window and something from another room roared. James yelled at the two sounds, the roaring sounded like a mix between an angry Slughorn and the giant squid.

"SHUT UP BOY!" the voice shouted.

James backed away from the door as if afraid that it might explode if the voice shouted again. The thing that had bumped into the window gave a hoot; James went over, opened the window but not one but three owls flew in.

The first was a tiny owl no bigger than a Snitch and it was very excitable, James took the letter it was holding and sat down to read it; maybe this would help him find out who he was now.

It was only a short letter, like Peter would write but it wasn't his handwriting;

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy birthday. I'll give you your present when I see you next, its too big for Pig. Hermione and me are at the Order and we think someone might be coming to get you soon._

_See you soon mate. Hope the Muggle's are treating you good. Ginny says hi._

_From Ron._

James read the letter a couple of times; what the hell was the Order? Who was Hermione and Ginny? James cast his eyes over the handmade calendar by the bed; it was the 31st of July, he wondered how old the person was?

His heart hit the floor; he was living with Muggles, that's just perfect.

The second owl was a snowy female, with large amber eyes, she looked very proud of herself as he took the letter. This letter was just as short but in much neater handwriting;

_Dear Harry,_

_I know Ron has written to you but I felt like I should say it too, happy birthday. Can't believe you're sixteen, seems like yesterday we met._

_We're not sure whose coming to get you but I'm sure there will be lots of them. Did you read the Prophet? Can't believe what they said about Padfoot. That was just wrong._

_See you real soon._

_Love Hermione._

James gave a sigh of relief to read Padfoot's name but was confused what the Daily Prophet could possible write about Sirius?

He looked around for a recent Prophet but only found as shredded one all over the floor. The third owl ruffled it feathers; it was a sleek black owl with dark eyes, again it was a short letter but it was in handwriting James recognised, Sirius's;

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm sorry I haven't written but it's been mad over here and I had to keep Remus company during the full moon, just like the old days._

_I promise I'll come and get you personally, not matter what anyone says. I couldn't buy you a birthday present but I found some old pictures of your mother and father. I thought you might like them._

_The Order is going really well and we have a few more people on board but if Snape says one more bad thing about me or you or Lily or James I'm going to belt him one._

_I'll come and get you as soon as possible but until then be good, don't get into fights with anyone and don't go looking for trouble, even though it usually finds you anyway._

_From Sirius._

James smiled at the letter; it was nice to see friendly handwriting. He quickly grabbed some paper and ink and quill and wrote;

_Dear Padfoot,_

_Something really weird has happened. I have green eyes! I have a lightning bolt scar! I'm in a strange house with something that sounds like an angry giant! I'm really confused and all I can gather from these letters you have sent is that it's 'Harry's' birthday, there's something called 'the Order', you and Moony are still around and that you're talking to Snivellus for some reason._

_Please Paddy you have to help me, I'm so confused! I don't know how I got here, I just woke up like this and I don't understand. _

_You have to come rescue me ASAP because I'm starting to get really scared. If you need proof who I am than here it is; my middle name is Elliot, in fourth year I tried to give myself a tattoo of the Marauders Map, I enchanted my glasses so they change colour with my mood and I am missing my back molar from when I fell out a tree at aged nine._

_And if that isn't enough proof then come rescue me and we can talk._

_HELP!_

_James (Prongs)_

James gave the letter to the blackowl, "take this to Sirius." he told it and it flew off into the night.

James picked up the tiny owl and stroked it gently, before long he had fallen asleep again, forgetting about rummaging.

Someone bashing on his door woke James, "Boy!" they shouted and James fell off the chair.

"Boy! Get out here!" they barked.

James quickly put some clothes on before slowly going to the door, whoever had been on the other side of the door, had back downstairs. It was still dark outside; James must have slept all day. He slowly went down the stairs and heard chaos going on in one of the rooms, "go back from where you came from!" the man bellowed.

"Careful Vernon." A woman warned.

James came to the door leading into a very clean living room; there was a bony faced woman with blonde hair, she looked like Evans's ugly sister. The second was a very beefy man who was purple faced from shouting. The pair seemed to be shouting at the fireplace and suddenly a pair of voices came out of there, "Ow, don't do that." Hissed a gruff voice.

"Well you should have asked Arthur about the fireplace before going by Floo." Hissed another male.

"You're the smart one, why didn't you think of this?" the first one asked loudly.

"You didn't give me time!"

"Go away!" Vernon shouted brandishing a lamp like a sword.

"Oh, shut up Dursley and stand back!" shouted the first man.

They back away, the woman noticed James standing at the door and she pulled him in, placing him in the space between them and the fireplace, "okay, one … two … THREE!" the second man shouted and there was a sudden explosion of brick, dust and two men fell onto the clean carpet.

James shielded his eyes from the dust but he could just see the two men getting to their feet, "nice one Remus." The first man coughed.

"Oh, shut up Snuffles." Snapped Remus.

"Moony?" James said as the dust cleared to revel a shabby looking man with light brown hair flaked with grey and tired eyes and a tall black haired man with brown eyes and a gaunt young face.

"Harry." Remus breathed and pulled out James's letter, "what is the meaning of this? We were going to come get you, you didn't have to do all this."

"No, Moony you don't understand." James said hastily, "I'm not this Harry. I'm James."

They looked at him in disbelief, finally Remus spoke, "Harry, you can't be him. Its impossible." He stammered.

"Than how do I know all that stuff about me then? Only the Marauders know that information." James told them.

The blackhaired man stepped forwards and placed his hand on James's shoulder, "Harry, I don't know how you managed to find out all this stuff but you're not James. Molly has only just convinced me that so don't you start." He pleaded.

"For the last time; I'm not Harry, I'm James. Son of Katherine and Ian Potter, known as the pride of the Marauders, aka Prongs, I do have a tattoo on my arse of a stag, my middle name came from my ancestor Elliot Potter who I look amazingly alike except the eyes, his were blue, if I swallow the Black Lake water I become a mermaid as we all do and Regulus Black is one of us." James said all in one breath and found himself light-headed afterwards.

They all stared at him, "but how?" the black haired man whispered.

"I don't know. I just woke up like this." James explained simply.

"I don't think he's messing Remus." He said.

"Me neither Sirius. Lets take him back to the Order and we can find out how to change him back." Remus said turning back to the destroyed fireplace.

James scowled at Sirius, "your Padfoot?" he said and Sirius nodded, "Jesus mate, you look awful."

Sirius barked a laugh, "he's defiantly our James!" he exclaimed.

Sirius clapped James on the back and led him to the fireplace, then James remembered, "what about all of Harry's stuff?" he asked.

"Oh, right." Remus said and pulled out his wand; the two Muggles gasped at the sight of it, "_Accio Harry's things._" The trunk, cage now containing the snowy and tiny owl and a very shiny broomstick.

Sirius pulled out some Floo powder from his pocket, "the House of Black." He said as he dropped it.

Seconds later they were standing in the fireplace of a very dirty and dingy kitchen, James brushed the soot off his shoulders as he looked around, "so this is why you never invited me over." He joked.

Sirius laughed again, he slapped James on the back sending him to the floor, "sorry mate. Are you okay?" Sirius asked bending over James.

"Oh, yeah Paddy. I'm fine." James croaked getting up.

There were three cold meals on the table with a note, "_here is your dinner, I hope to see Harry in the morning. P.S. beware Molly's upset about Sirius going._" Remus read.

Sirius simply shrugged and took a chunk out the chicken on one of the plates. James fell into one of the chairs but didn't eat, he let the owls out just as the door burst open; a dumpy, red-haired woman stood in the doorway with a furious expression.

"What the hell were you thinking?" she shrieked.

James accidentally fell out of the chair from shock; he lay on his back feeling quite unhappy about all his shocks, "you know." He mumbled, "I think I've got more bruises than during a full moon."

Remus laughed and helped him back up, "this is no laughing matter Lupin." The woman snapped, "what if You – Know – Who had been watching the networks?"

"But he wasn't and besides …" Sirius said coolly, " … we had to rescue James."

James waved at the woman but she didn't smile, she turned on Sirius, "we are not having this discussions again Sirius. He is not James, he is not your best friend …" she started but James cut across her.

"Actually, I am James and I am his best friend." He said.

She fell silent, she made her way round the table and stood over him; then she opened her arms to hug him but James leapt out of the way and hid behind Sirius and Remus, "she's mental." James commented to Sirius.

"Harry dear, what's wrong? Did the Muggles do something to you?" the woman asked in a worried tone.

"I'm not Harry!" James shouted, "I'm James Potter!"

There were more footsteps and more people entered; "Harry!" they all shouted.

"No! Not Harry! James!" James quickly corrected them.

A red-haired boy laughed lightly, "funny mate." He stopped laughing when he didn't see James smile.

James sighed and stood on the table, "okay listen everyone!" he shouted, "my name isn't Harry! I have no idea who he is! I don't know what this scar means! It would be really nice if someone told me why I have Evans's eyes! And why I was in a house with Muggles!"

They all gawped at him, "so if you're not Harry, then who are you?" asked a bushy haired girl.

"My name is James Potter, last thing I remember was drinking a very large amount of Fire Whiskey and passing out so whoever Harry is will have a mega headache when they wake up." James told them calming himself down.

Nobody said anything, "look, can we start simple?" James asked, "Who is Harry?"

"Prongs." Sirius said softly, "You'd better sit down."

James took a seat, as did everyone else; Remus and Sirius took either side of James, "Harry is your son." Sirius said.

"My son?" James repeated, "who with?"

"Lily Evans." Remus told him.

James gave a short laugh, "your kidding. Really? But she hates me."

"You grew up a bit, plus she totally broke friends with Snivellus." Sirius whispered.

"So Harry is mine and Lily's son." They nodded, " but then why does he live with those Muggles?" James asked.

Nobody said anything and refused to look at him, "Har – James," the bushy haired girl said in a small voice, "you and Lily died about fifteen years ago."

James's stomach hit the floor and his mind went blank; he swallowed, "h – how did we die?" he whispered.

"You were murdered, by Voldermort." Sirius said and everyone took a sharp inhale of breath.

James stared around at everyone, "what was that about?" he asked.

"Not many people like to say or hear his name." Remus said solemnly, "he caused a lot of pain when he was in power but your son helped stop him."

"Really? Cool. How?" James's words came out at once.

"Love." Sirius said simply, "when Lily died it was a sacrifice, it save Harry from the Killing Curse and that's where the scar came from." Sirius pointed at the scar on James's forehead.

James smiled then had a thought, "but why isn't he living with one of yous?"

"I spent thirteen years in Azkaban." Sirius said sadly.

"Still a werewolf." Remus reminded him simply.

"Well, that signs Camren out too, huh?" James half laughed but Remus suddenly looked like he was going to cry.

"Um, sadly James; our Camren died in our seventh year." Sirius told him quietly and James felt bad for making a joke about him.

"What about Peter?" James inquired.

A look of pure disgust crossed Sirius's face, "our little Wormtail turned traitor." He spat.

"What?"

"He sold you out to Voldermort and still works by him." Sirius growled.

James's brain seemed to becoming numb with each bit of information; he buried his head in his arms with a groan, "this life sucks." He mumbled.

The door banged open again, James didn't look up and the atmosphere changed in the room, "ah. Mr Potter." sneered an all too familiar voice.

James slowly looked up to see a hook-nosed, greasy haired man, "Snivellus." James whispered.

Snape's pupils went tiny very quickly, "what did you call me?" he snarled, his lip curling back to bare his yellow teeth.

James put on a very fake smile, "hiya, Snape old bean!" he said happily, "How are ya?"

Sirius and some others in the room were stifling laughter but Snape looked even angrier than before, "don't cheek me just because you're here." He snarled.

"Oh shut up Snape." James snapped.

"You spiteful little worm." Snape snarled and made a move towards James.

James shot out of his chair and hid behind the dumpy woman, "you were always trying to kill me!" James shouted.

"You ungrateful …" Snape sneered.

"Padfoot! Stop him! I don't want to die again!" James shouted hiding behind a pair of red-haired twins.

"Severus, stop!" Remus shouted.

"Severus? Since when where you on first name terms with him?" James asked, ducking behind the bushy haired girl.

"Severus," Remus repeated, "this isn't Harry, something happened. Somehow he's James." Remus explained simply.

Snape scoffed, "yeah right. What, is Lily here too?"

"Of course not!" James shouted, finally finding his way back to Sirius.

"He isn't James Potter." Snape snapped.

"I am." James said proudly, "I'll prove it; you always wanted Lily to be in Slytherin, you have a bunny rabbit tattooed on your right heel which I gave you in third year when I gave most people a tattoo and you have a big crush on Lily AND our Alex who is a bloke!" he told Snape happily but took quick cover behind Sirius.

Snape's mouth fell open. The red haired twins were sniggering about Snape's tattoo. Snape cleared his throat, "right. Okay." He said slowly, "see you when you have Mr Potter back to normal." And with that he left.

James burst out laughing on the floor, Sirius joined in, as did the other kids but a sudden _crack_ broke it; James opened his eyes to see a very old and scary house elf.

James yelled and jumped to his feet, "James!" Sirius shouted, "What's wrong?"

"Ruddy house elf!" James shouted pointing at it.

Sirius turned to it with a scowl, "go away Kreacher. You're not wanted." He snapped.

Kreacher grumbled as he bowed and vanished with another _crack_, "that's Kreacher, he's my house elf, not that he's any use. Just ignore him." Sirius advised.

"Right!" the dumpy woman said suddenly, "lets all get to bed."

"But James only just got here!" protested one of the twins.

"One of the greatest mischief-makers of his time!" added the other twin.

James and Sirius laughed but stopped when the dumpy woman glared at them, "there will be plenty of time to talk in the morning. Now bed!" she ordered and they all piled out.

The twins came up behind James as they went up the stairs, "we're big admires of yours, that Map of yours really helped us." One of them whispered.

"You had the Map?" James said, astonished.

"Only for a little while, we gave it to Harry so it should be in his stuff." The other explained.

"We're Fred and George Weasley by the way." One of them said and James shook hands with both of them, "owners of the best joke shop in the world."

"Well, soon enough." The other added.

They bid James a goodnight, he walked past a door and the scar gave a funny tingle but James ignored it. James was sharing a room with the other red haired boy and a round faced boy with brown hair and reminded him a little of Frank Longbottom.

"I'm Ron." The red haired boy suddenly said when they were getting changed, "Harry's best friend."

"Nice to meet you." James said cheerily, "You and Harry get into trouble a lot?"

"Trouble normally follows Harry around, so pretty much." Ron laughed.

"So, who are you then? Your not related to Frank Longbottom by any chance are you?" James asked the other boy.

His eyes lit up, "Yeah, I am. My names Neville." He said breathlessly, "Did you know my dad?"

James shrugged, "played a few pranks on him, got given a few detentions by him and he played on the Quiddich team for a little while."

"What was he like?" Neville asked jumping onto James's bed.

James thought, "Well, I don't really know him, all I know is that he's madly in love with Alice Copper, has a strange talent with plants and once fell into the Black Lake while trying out his new broom." James said, "How is Frank?"

Neville looked away, "my parents were tortured to get information about you." He said in a small voice, "they're in St Mungo's."

"Man, that sucks." James cursed.

"Yeah." Neville whispered but quickly cheered up, "well, goodnight James." He bid and got into bed.

"Night Neville." James said and got into bed.

The dumpy woman came in to check they were in bed and she turned the lights out. The bed wasn't very comfortable but it was better than the chair he had slept in, "psst." Hissed Ron's voice from the darkness.

"What?" James whispered back into nothing.

"Did you really give Snape a bunny rabbit tattoo?" Ron asked.

James stifled a laugh, "yeah, it was a really hot day; he took his shoes off, Sirius ran off with them, so Camren tackled him and I attacked him with the spell. I meant it to be a slime ball but it went wrong."

Ron laughed and the dumpy woman stuck her head in again, "go to bed now Ronald Weasly." She hissed, "you too Harry, er, James."

"Night mum." Ron said and went under his covers.

Mrs Weasly closed the door and went downstairs. James closed his eyes but his thoughts had gone to Harry; he hoped he would do all right in his time.


	2. Can I Just Pretend?

Someone was jumping on Harry's bed, shouting all kinds of thing. Harry groaned and rolled over, running his hand through his hair and ignoring the person.

"Get up you lazy git!" the person shouted pulling the covers off Harry.

Harry's eyes shot open; he didn't know that voice. Although it was blurry Harry could make out the outline of a sixteen year old boy with Black hair, already half dressed for school.

Harry scrabbled for his glasses, he found them but they weren't his; they were much newer and less battered but Harry could still see out of them.

Harry put them on and looked around the room; it was a Gryffindor dorm, covered in pieces of parchment marked '_Plan Z4_' and '_Plan; Get Evans as Peeved as Possible_', photos and moon charts. Harry grabbed a photo sitting on the bedside table; it was of five boys with their arms around each other and there he was, Harry father. But Harry never had this picture and he hadn't even had his birthday yet, so how did he get to Hogwarts?

The boy appeared again with a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth, Harry gapped at him, "Sirius?" he whispered.

Sirius scowled at him and removed the toothbrush, "yeah?" he said, "look, get up or Phixx will eat us alive. Stop looking at me like you've never seen me before." He snapped.

"I'm sorry but I haven't." Harry admitted getting off the bed.

Sirius scowled, then laughed, "funny James. Get changed." He told Harry.

"What did you just call me?" Harry asked quickly.

Sirius spat the toothpaste on the floor before answering, "I called you James, Prongs. Duh." He snapped, then felt Harry's forehead, "you feeling okay? You drank a lot of alcohol last night."

Harry batted Sirius's hand away, "I'm fine, but I'm not James. My name is Harry, Harry Potter. James's son." He explained.

Sirius's mouth hung open for a little while before he burst out laughing. The door suddenly burst open and the familiar figure of Camren – Sirius's son in his own time – but he didn't look very happy, "what's taking so long?" he snapped.

"Sorry Phixx, James just made a joke." Sirius laughed again.

"No, it wasn't a joke!" Harry shouted and Sirius stopped laughing.

"Stop messing about Prongs and lets go down to breakfast, I want to miss Evans today." Camren snapped and left.

Harry gawped after him, wasn't he confused about all this?

Sirius placed his hand on Harry's shoulder with a worried look, "sure you okay mate?" he asked kindly.

Harry quickly put on a fake smile, "yeah, I'm fine Padfoot." He said cheerily and went on a hunt for his clothes.

Harry didn't know if he could get away with passing off his father, did he know enough about the Marauders? Harry found it quite weird to look at himself in the mirror and not see his mother's green eyes or his scar but it was a nice change.

He went down to the common room with Sirius; waiting for them was Camren, a younger and healthier looking Remus and Harry had to refrain himself from hurting Peter who smiled happily at them.

"Don't you think it was a little early in the morning to be making jokes Prongs?" Camren asked stiffly.

"Maybe." Harry said quietly.

The Marauders raised their eyebrows at him, "right!" Remus said loudly, "food!"

Camren wrapped his arm around Remus's shoulder and they walked off. Sirius did the same thing and they went after him.

It was very early and barely any students were out; one was involved in his homework while walking down the corridor, he was younger than Harry but looked like Sirius.

"Good morning Regs!" Camren greeted.

Regs stopped and looked up, "oh, good morning Phixx." He greeted and held out his homework, "can you check this for me?"

Camren took it and he and Remus started looking over it, whispering in hushed voices.

Regs looked around the rest of the group, "mornin' Remus, Sirius, - " a slight look of dislike passed Regs's young face as he looked at Peter, " – Peter." He said painfully, he finally looked at Harry, "morning James, your eyes are nice, they suit you. The scars a bit odd though." Regs laughed.

Harry couldn't believe it; this kid could see his real eye colour and his scar, how?

Camren handed Regs his homework back, "it's really good." He told him kindly.

Regs beamed and carried on walking but walked back to Harry and looked him right in the eyes, "you're not James." He whispered and ran his fingers gently over the scar that was no longer there, something Harry never let anyone do, "so who are you?" Regs asked.

"My name is Harry James Potter. I'm barely sixteen and I have no idea how I got here." Harry said in frustration.

Regs turned to the Marauders, shrugged and walked off. The Marauders exchanged looks before pushing Harry into a tapestry that led to a small room.

Someone lit their wand, "right, so questions only our Prongs would know." Came Sirius's voice from behind him.

"What's your middle name?" asked Remus from in front of him.

"I don't know, er, Alan?" Harry tried.

"What would happen if you swallow the Black Lake water?" asked Camren from his right.

"I'll get ill." Harry said, starting to feel nervous.

"What's your prized item?" asked Peter from his left.

"My broomstick?" Harry suggested.

There was silence in the dark, "okay, so you're not James." Sirius said slowly.

"So who are you? Snape?" Camren hissed.

"No! My name is Harry Potter. I'm James's son. And why don't you find any of this weird Camren?" he asked him.

"Well I do find this a little weird." Camren admitted.

"No, I mean being here. In this time." Harry corrected himself.

Camren laughed, "Because this is my time."

"What?" Harry breathed but suddenly found himself being shoved out of the room.

"If you're from the future, then what are we like?" Peter squeaked.

Harry took a breath and pointed to each Marauder as he said what happened to them, "Sirius, you spent thirteen years in Azkaban, you escaped, were on the run and now you're living in the House of Black with your son, Camren, and your brother Regulus. Remus, your still a werewolf but you had a job as my Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher in my third year, but had to leave because Snape let slip that you were a werewolf and now your dating Tonks. Peter you're a traitor and betrayed my parents and your working for either Voldermort or Carmen. And Camren you died, created a new life, you're now Sirius's son and now can only been seen in mirrors."

They all gapped at him, "what about James?" Remus breathed.

"Dead. Along with my mother; Lily Evans. They were killed by Voldermort." Harry explained simply.

Sirius gave a strange laugh, "Lily, 'miss-perfect-at-everything-and-won't-give-anyone-a-chance-especially-James', Evans is your mother?" he asked.

Harry nodded and all the Marauders let out low whistles.

"Right." Camren exclaimed suddenly, "Do you know how you got here?" he asked Harry sternly.

"No, I just woke up like this." Harry explained.

Camren slowly nodded in thought, "so, tomorrow you just might wake up as your normal self?" he whispered mostly to himself, "but until then – " he grinned wildly at Harry, " – you'll just have to pretend to be our James."

Harry gave him a shocked look as the others agreed, "quick Prongs info!" Sirius exclaimed.

"James's middle name is Elliot from his ancestor." Remus told him.

"He has two younger siblings. Twins. Boy and a girl." Camren said.

"His prized position is his great-grandfather's ring that was passed down to him." Peter injected.

"James is the keeper in the Gryffindor Quiddich team, has a tattoo on his arse, is now being bitter-sweet to Evans, his favourite lesson is DADA and whatever Snivellus does or says to you, do much worse back to him." Sirius told him in one go and looked very red afterwards.

"Now, can you remember all that?" they all asked him at once.

Harry gave an uncertain nod, Sirius sighed and placed his arm around Harry's shoulders around, "don't worry, we'll tell you anything about James through the day if you need it."

All the Marauders gave him brotherly looks and it was then that Harry could see why they were such strong friends, well except Peter. They suddenly burst out laughing, until someone called Camren's name.

They all turned to the voice; dark red hair, ivory skin and vivid green eyes. Harry's normal eyes. Lily Evans.

Harry gasped at her but she walked past him and stood tall in front of Camren, which was hard considering they were all about a head above her, who gave a her a bored look, "what do you want Evans?" he snapped.

"Do you think you were being funny when you dyed all of the Slytherins hair pink and their uniforms rainbow?" Lily snapped.

Camren, Remus and Sirius begun to laugh uncontrollably and Harry noticed that Lily got even more annoyed, "you are so immature!" she shouted above them.

"That's why you love me!" Camren shouted back gleefully.

"That's right!" Lily said suddenly.

The laughter died and Lily slapped her hands over her mouth, "do you wanna say that again?" Sirius asked her slowly.

Harry could only gap at her; a mixture of shock and sudden dislike for his own mother had come over him. Lily looked around at Harry but he looked away, thinking that would be what his father might have done.

Camren burst out into spiteful laughter, "you are unbelievable!" he shouted, "you will stop at nothing to hurt James."

"No!" Lily retaliated, "I mean it."

That stabbed at Harry's heart, even though he knew that his father got his mother in the end it still hurt to hear her say that she wanted someone else.

Camren gave Lily a great look of dislike, he lent forward, "lies." He hissed, "to quote you, my dear Evans, you make me sick."

And with that Sirius steered Harry around to Lily, who looked slightly heart broken, and after Camren and Remus as they made their way to breakfast.

The day seemed to go pretty simply, no one asked any awkward questions and the Marauders made sure the stay very clear of Lily. It wasn't until they were making their way back to their dorm that the trouble started.

"Oh, oh, oh! There was this one time, me and James were hiding behind a tapestry and McGonaglle was walking past and we jumped out, thinking she was Slytherin or something, and we soaked her to the bone!" Sirius was telling Harry loudly as they got to the portrait of the Fat Lady, "we got a weeks worth of detentions."

They all burst out laughing, Harry had found that he hadn't laughed this much in his whole life and it didn't even seem like the Marauders were trying to make it special.

"I think they should bring back the old punishments." Sneered a voice from the other end of the corridor, "they might beat some sense into you."

Their laughter died as a hook-nosed, greasy-haired figure came towards them, "professor Snape?" Harry said without thinking; he hadn't seen Snape all day due to avoiding Evans – Camren had explained that Snape was following Lily around like a puppy trying to get her to forgive him.

"What did you just say Potter?" Snape snapped.

"Get bent Snivellus!" Harry said slightly loud but he found it quite fun to say to the man who made his life a total misery.

The Marauders laughed, "nice one Prongs!" Remus said slapping him on the back.

"What do you want grease ball?" Sirius asked Snape through laughter.

A tiny twinge of pink came across Snape's cheeks, "I want to talk to Karn." He said sternly.

"Well, I don't want to talk to you." Camren snapped back.

"But, it's about Lily." Snape said with urgency in his voice.

"Didn't you hear him? Or do you have too much grease stuck in your ears that you're deaf?" Harry asked spitefully. 'Its quite fun being my dad.' Harry thought happily, 'Snape can't give me a detention for speaking the truth.'

The Marauders laughed again and Snape's colour got deeper. Suddenly Snape pulled out his wand, there was a blinding light and Harry was flung backwards with great force.

"Harry!" they all exclaimed, obviously without thinking, as they ran to his side.

"You total git!" Sirius hissed at Snape.

A funny cold sensation had come over Harry, it was like a Dementor attack but he didn't feel unhappy, he placed his hand to heart and was shocked to find that it was as cold as the Black Lake water.

"Are you okay?" Remus asked him kindly.

"I feel … cold." Harry said slowly and he felt the cold spread to his lungs, making it harder for him to breath.

Harry saw Camren get to his feet, "look Snape! Evans will never forgive you, not after what you said. I'm not your friend anymore, and I will not help you so why don't you just get lost! And leave us alone!"

Harry was lifted to his feet by Remus and Sirius, Camren gave the password but not before hexing Snape so he grew a nose on his forehead and two very large boils under his eyes; the common Room was just as warm as Harry remembered it, they sat Harry on the couch next to someone who had fallen asleep.

Sirius stayed by Harry's side as Camren and Remus went upstairs, complaining about Snape, Peter sat on the floor in front of him but Harry ignored him as the coldness crept over his stomach, "w-w-w-w-wh-what is t-t-this sp-sp-spell?" he asked through chattering teeth.

"It will mildly freeze your inners, one of Snape's favourites to use on us, never lasts very long but we have the antidote anyway." Sirius explained as he wrapped him his own robe.

Camren and Remus quickly returned with a steaming mug of something red, Harry took it and it instantly warmed his frozen fingers and when he drunk it, it was the most wonderful feeling Harry had ever had, until smoke started to come out of his mouth and ears.

The person next to Harry gave a cough and woke up; she gave a groggy look at them and waved the smoke away, "what are you lot playing at?" she snapped.

"Why! If it isn't the love of my life, Lily Evans!" Camren exclaimed overly sarcastic.

Lily's eyes grew wide, looked away embarrassed, then turned to look at Harry who took another swig of the potion so fresh steam started coming out of his ears, "what happened to him?" she asked.

"Snape." Remus said simply.

Lily didn't say anything else; she quickly grabbed her book and vanished up to her dorm.

"Nobody ever mentioned that Lily fancied Camren." Harry told them.

Camren shrugged, "it's a passing crush. She get over it." He said.

"Would you have done all of this for my dad?" Harry asked them.

"Of course we would!" Sirius said loudly, "We're his friends and practically his brothers."

Harry felt happy in that knowledge, he yawn widely, the others did too. Harry watched Camren and Remus squeeze with ease into the same chair and half fall asleep, like they had done it millions of times. Sirius snuggled onto Harry's shoulder, 'he must do that with my dad.' Harry thought. Peter curled up in front of the fire and they all quickly fell to sleep.

Harry thought that to an onlooker this must look like the most peaceful sight but that horrid niggle appeared at the back of Harry's mind reminding him of Peter's betrayal, Camren's death, Remus's loneliness and Sirius abandonment. It made Harry very unhappy to think of so he banished those thoughts deep inside his mind and drifted to sleep, but not before putting the mug down first.

Harry's final thought before he fell completely asleep was; "I wonder how my dad is doing in my time?"


	3. Mystery Behind the Door

A horrible heaviness appeared in the pit of James's stomach when he woke up; it was there because Sirius wasn't jumping on his bed to wake him up or Remus wasn't throwing a very large book on him or Camren wasn't singing in his ear. He couldn't hear the mermaid's song nor the Womping Willow attacking passing birds.

James prised his eyes open with a sigh, the room was still dark, lined in green and he could just make out Ron and Neville's sleeping outlines.

Slowly and as quietly as possible James crept out of bed and downstairs, only bumping into Kreacher who gave him a look of great dislike and hobbled off muttering all kinds of things under his breath. The House of Black was just as Sirius had described; unfeeling, cold, unfriendly and not exactly what anyone could call 'home.'

The kitchen was deserted, it seemed colder than the rest of the house, James caught his reflection in a gold goblet that had been left on the table last night; he laughed a little as he saw Evans's eyes staring back at him. Those eyes had hated and ridiculed him for years, he couldn't understand how in the world Evans went from hating him beyond all reason to loving him and having his baby, or maybe she didn't love him and something had forced her to have his child?

James's heart was suddenly very heavy; he folded his arms on the table and rested his head in them. He continued to stare into those eyes.

James didn't know how much time passed, he never bothered to check the large clock on the wall, but soon Mrs Wesley and Remus came in to start breakfast.

"James?" Remus exclaimed as he entered the room, obviously shocked to see him up so early.

"Morning." James mumbled not taking his eyes off his reflection.

Remus sat beside him, he was watching James watching his reflection, "it's weird to see, you know." James whispered so only Remus could hear as Mrs Wesley clattered around making breakfast.

"I know." Remus whispered back. He ruffled James hair in a some what fatherly manner, "maybe you should go back to bed." Remus suggested kindly.

James knew that Remus was always right and he did what he said. As James went back to the bedroom he passed the door that made his scar tingle last time and it did it again this time but it hurt more.

James pressed his ear to the door; Sirius was in there arguing with someone.

"It's too dangerous to let you out!" Sirius was shouting.

"But I'm still very much in control!" the person shouted back; their voice sounded slightly disoriented, like it was two people talking over each other.

"That's not what your eyes or your voice say." Sirius snapped.

"Why not kill me now? Put an end to this curse and all this madness!" the person screamed.

"Stop it!" Sirius shouted, "you have to stay in here for everyone's benefit."

There was a smash of something; "it's not doing me any good! This is worse than Azkaban!" the person shouted.

There was silence for a little while, then a very croaked voice said, "just get out."

James quickly leapt back as Sirius came to the door; he gave James a shocked look when he saw him, "good morning James." He said in a fake cheery voice.

"Who were you arguing with?" James asked, looking at the ajar door.

Sirius quickly snapped it shut, "no one," James could see goosebumps rising on Sirius neck, like they did every time he lied, "just Kreacher."

"Moony and Mrs Wesley are making breakfast." James told Sirius quickly.

Sirius licked his lips, "good, I'm starving." He started going down the stairs before he turned to James, "aren't you coming too?" he asked kindly.

James shook his head, "no, I'm too tired, I couldn't sleep." He told Sirius.

Sirius nodded slowly, "okay, see you at lunch as usual then." He laughed but then he looked quite serious, "James, there is only one rule in this house and I hope you'll obey it; don't go in that room." He said sternly, pointing at the room he had just come out of.

James stared at the door, wondering who could be so dangerous in this house they had to lock them away, he turned back to Sirius, "okay paddy."

Sirius smiled his classic smile and went downstairs. James lingered outside the door, his scar tingling every so often, his mind reeling of what secret could be held behind the door.

Ron and Neville passed him with a cheery 'good morning' but James didn't answer. Fred and George wanted to talk to him but a young red headed girl ushered them away. The bushy haired girl stood with him for a while, just staring at the door too and the scar stopped hurting all the time she stood there.

But soon James was standing by himself, staring at the very grain on the door, he could hear the person moving around inside; James had to know who was in there, even if it did mean disobeying Sirius but James figured he would never find out.

The door didn't make a sound as he opened it; the room was pitch black, a single light illuminated a figure sitting on the bed; they had their head in their hands, their whole body shaking.

James slowly closed the door and as soon as he did their head shot up; their shocking green eyes felt like they pierced his very soul, they swept their shaggy golden blonde hair out of their face before it broke into a killer 'Sirius smile', "hello Harry. I wondered what was going on." They croaked softly.

James's jaw dropped, he could believe it, "Camren." James whispered.

Camren scowled, "you okay Scar? Do you wanna sit down?" he asked James kindly, getting off the bed and standing before him.

Camren was shorter than James remembered him, he had a different smile too. James smiled nervously as he spotted the bleeding Dark Mark on Camren's left arm; James recognised it from when his grandparents were killed. This defiantly wasn't his Camren.

"What's wrong Scar? You look like you've never seen me." Camren laughed slightly.

"Why are you calling me Scar?" James asked, staring Camren straight in the eyes.

Camren grinned broadly again, "well, that's your nickname or have you changed it?" he said.

"Sirius hasn't told you what's happened, has he?" James asked him gently.

Camren scowled and rubbed the Mark, "w-what's happened? I haven't been possessed in three day." He snapped defensively.

James felt slightly stunned to hear that, but he shook it away, "what? No! I mean me being here." He said quickly.

Camren relaxed slightly, "what about you being here, we all knew they would go rescue you." He shrugged.

James laughed, "but you didn't know I would wake up as James Potter, now did you."

Camren seemed to go very white very quickly, "but Prongs is dead." He croaked.

James nodded soulfully, he was getting kind of used to hearing that shocking piece of news, "true, but we all have a feeling that me and Harry have switched bodies." He explained simply.

Camren looked away and sat back on the bed. James watched him think and he couldn't stop himself asking the question that had been in his mind since he had seen his Dark Mark, "who are you?" he blurted out.

Camren looked up at him again, he gave a long sigh before answering, "I'm Sirius's son." He told James simply.

That news hit James like a ton of bricks; Sirius hadn't even mentioned his son, let alone showed James how he was living.

"Camren Mark Black." Camren continued but his gaze had wondered, "also known as Eclipse of the Mischief Makers but less communally known as Voldermorts' Prodigy."

James's legs nearly gave way at that piece of information, "you're heir to the guy who kills me and Lily." He managed to choke out.

Camren met his eyes and nodded sadly, "it wasn't my decision, my guardian branded me when I was five, I didn't know it was real until I was fourteen." Camren growled, mostly to himself and scratched at the Mark.

There was a long silence between them, James could hear the clatter of plates and forks downstairs; he looked around the tiny room, some pictures of a large group of people were stuck to the wall by the bed, along with one of three boys showing their arses to the camera, revelling tattoos of two 'm's crossed. Two wanted posters were on the wall too; one was Sirius's, he looked truly demented and the other was of Camren, doing every move the same as Sirius's photo.

"Why are you in here?" James suddenly said as he looked at the photo of Camren and the bushy haired girl kissing.

Camren began playing with the locket around his neck, "being Voldermorts' prodigy means that he is growing ever stronger inside of me; he can take over my body and make me do stuff that I wouldn't in my own mind." He told James angrily. "Plus me and Remus have to come in here for the full moon." Camren added quickly.

"Cor, no ones lives seem to be very good around here do they." James breathed.

They fell into silence once more until James heard someone coming up the stairs; he saw Camren's ears prick up, "dad's coming. You'd better go." He told James quickly and pushed him to the door.

"Will you be allowed out soon?" James asked.

"I'm not allowed out until my uncle comes for me." Camren told him sadly and pushed him out the door.

The hallway light burnt James's eyes after being in such low light for so long but he quickly ran off to the bedroom just as Sirius came to the top of the stairs.

James jumped in bed and pretended to be asleep when Sirius check on him, forgetting to take his glasses off. When Sirius left, James thought about Camren, locked away in that room all day, it was no wonder he was so angry. He also couldn't believe Sirius would do that to his own son, but he could see his point slightly, not that he would ever admit it.


	4. Full Moon Plans

When Harry's body woke, he half hoped that he was back at the Dursley's; his Potions homework making a funny hissing sound or Hedwig greeting him 'good morning', but he wasn't.

The first thing Harry heard when he woke was shouting; "What the hell do you mean I have to go somewhere else?" it was Camren.

"We've been together since first year. Why now?" Remus had joined in the argument.

Harry slowly opened his eyes and reached for his glasses but someone grabbed his hand; he could make out Sirius and Peter sitting on the end of his bed and his curtains were still closed. Sirius gave Harry his glasses and pressed his finger to his lips.

Harry peered through the curtains and saw the basic shape of Camren, Remus and a tall man dressed in an extraordinary blue; Camren only had a pair of pyjama bottoms on but Remus was covered in a dark red dressing gown.

"It may be for the best." Said a calm voice; it was Dumbledore, a young Dumbledore.

"Well you're wrong!" Camren screamed, stamping his foot and thrashing his arms out.

"Please Mr Karn." Dumbledore hissed, "your friend is still trying to sleep."

Camren huffed and then marched out. "Camren!" Remus called after him.

Remus ran after Camren, calling his name; Dumbledore remained, he slowly closed the door and walked over to Harry's bed.

"Are you awake boys?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

Sirius opened the curtains, his face seemed slightly gaunt and Peter looked terrified, "why are you splitting them up?" Sirius asked in a small voice; it was the first time Harry had ever heard him sound like that.

Dumbledore sighed, "I am hoping they will end up with less injuries and that they will learn how to cope when they are apart." He told them.

Sirius scowled, "but they will never be apart on the full moon." He snapped.

Dumbledore nodded, "you never know what the future might bring. Good day boys." And with that he left.

Harry knew what he was going on about, but he didn't speak up.

The got dressed in silence, which felt weird in a place that had heard so much laughter. At one point Harry had wonder how they had gotten from the common room sofa to their dorm beds but be didn't dare ask.

Remus returned without Camren, he looked like he had been crying, "are you alright Moony?" Sirius asked softly.

Remus slowly shook his head, "Phixx has locked himself away. He won't let anyone in." he croaked.

Sirius went over to him and embraced him in a brotherly hug; Remus immediately started crying, "why now? It doesn't make sense." Remus cried.

Harry felt so sorry for Remus, he knew him and Camren were as close as brothers, maybe even closer and Remus just seemed so crushed and Harry didn't know what to do or what his father would have done.

"It's alright." Sirius whispered.

Remus pushed away harshly, with a deep frown, "no it won't!" he yelled, all three of them took a step back, "we have never been apart and it's killing me even thinking about it."

Harry took a brave step forward, "we could sneak you back together or persuade Dumbledore." He said.

Remus looked slightly bewildered at him, sighing, he turned away, "it would never work." He croaked, "you're not our James. You can't be Prongs."

Harry's heart sank; those words seemed to hurt a lot, they seemed too spiteful to be coming out of Remus's mouth, even though they were true.

Silence fell between them again, nobody moved. Harry desperately wanted to say something that would help but he couldn't think of what would.

"Bit quiet in here isn't it?" Camren said from the doorway.

They all spun around, taken by surprise, but were even more surprised when they saw the smile on his face. Camren sauntered in and hugged Remus, "it's all going to be good." He told Remus confidently.

Harry noticed that the back of Camren's neck was stained with blood and there was a tricked making its way down his spine; Harry wiped it away with his thumb, suddenly drawing Camren's attention on him.

"Listen," he said softly, staring directly into Harry's eyes and placing both hands on his shoulders, "you may be Harry but you are in James's body and do you know what James is?" he questioned lightly.

Harry thought for a minuet; he knew his father was a brave man, a loving person, a bit of a bully he would admit but then it clicked; "he's an Animagus."

Camren's face lit up so did Sirius's but Remus looked unsure. Harry laughed nervously; surly they didn't expect him to transform into a stag like his father, it was impossible. But there was something in the back of Harry's mind telling him that it would and he should do it for his friends.

"Come on. Just think stag." Sirius encouraged as Harry stood in his underwear in the middle of the Forbidden Forest.

Harry squeezed his eyes tight, trying to imagine himself as a stag but at the back of his mind he was telling himself he was being stupid and it would never work.

"Like this Harry." Camren shouted.

Harry watched as Camren calmly turned into a bright red phoenix and back to himself with great ease.

Remus rolled his eyes, "just relax. Close your eyes." He told Harry in a soft, calming voice, "and imagine yourself slowly changing."

Harry let out a long breath; in his minds eye he saw his skinny human body get taller, go onto all fours, cover itself in thick black fur, except there were white marks around his eyes, antlers spring out of nowhere and puffing out his chest in pride.

He laughed to himself at his thoughts but it came out as more of a low, booming sound. Harry's eyes snapped open but everything was black and white and much further down.

He could see Sirius, Remus, Camren and Peter smiling at him; Sirius said something but Harry couldn't understand him.

Sirius transformed into his shaggy dog, "you did it." He barked.

Harry looked down on himself; a swelled out chest, thick black fur and heavy antlers on the top of his head, "wicked." He 'mooed' at Sirius.

The thought then hit him, how did he change back? But then he imagined himself as a stag changing back into his human form.

Keeping his eyes open this time Harry watched as the colour came back into his vision, he became eye level with his friends again and a small weight had been lifted off his head.

"That was weird." He laughed.

Camren slapped him on the back, "it was perfect. James got it right near enough first time too." He told Harry and he felt his chest puff out slightly.

"Now, what about the full moon?" Peter asked timidly.

"Now, either James or Sirius stays with me or Camren and Peter you hang around with me tonight." Remus said.

"How about, some point tonight, we sneak you two together?" Harry suggested.

"I second!" Sirius screeched waving his arm enthusiastically in the air.

Remus gave Camren a disapproving look, to which Camren only replied with a mega smile, "come on Moony!" he said flinging an arm around Remus and Harry, "what could go wrong?"

Harry laughed and then felt the small weight on his head again; raising his hand up he felt his antlers back on his head. Sirius burst into uncontrollably laughter and Remus seemed to be repressing one.

"This is going to take some work." Harry sighed.


	5. Sorting it Out

"What are we going to do about Harry, err, James, oh, who ever he is." James heard Mrs Wesley ask.

"Well he didn't wake up normal so we'll just have to find the right spell." Remus told her calmly.

James lingered on the stairs going down to the kitchen, listening to the adults talk about him. It felt weird not be a part of a secret little group involving Remus and Sirius, but Snape was also sitting in the room having his say in what should happen to James.

"Who's going to tell him?" Mr Wesley asked kindly.

"I will." Sirius instantly said, "he's my best friend."

"Do I have to say this again? Its just Potter playing games!" Snape snapped and there was a bang of fist on wood, "he's taking you all for fools."

"Shut it you!" Sirius shouted, "it really is James."

"Keep your voices down. He might hear." Mrs Wesley hissed.

James felt someone come down the stairs, very lightly. James looked up and saw the pale face of Camren wrapped in a black cloak.

"They talking about you?" he croaked kindly.

"Like I'm not here." James whispered back.

Camren sat next to James and stared at the kitchen door too, "they do this to me too. You know, talk about what to do about me like I was some old table." He told James sourly.

There was a clatter of plates in the kitchen. "Are you going now?" James asked noting Camren's bag.

"I have training. I just have to tell dad." Camren said.

Suddenly James grasped Camren's arm, a look of horror and adrenaline came across Camren's face as he stared from James's hand to his worried face, "you've got to help me get back to my own body. Please." James pleaded.

A scowled crossed Camren's face in thought, "you just woke up in Harry's body right?" he asked.

James nodded quickly, "but at different times of the year." Camren whispered to himself.

James watched his closely, then a look of small triumph erupted onto his face, "you fell asleep."

James frowned, "as I did every night and I've slept about three times since the switch." He reminded Camren.

Camren rolled his eyes with a smile, "you and Harry fell asleep at the same time, probably feeling the same, causing a strange force to switch your souls during your dreams, so we just need to switch you back that way." Camren explained simply.

"But how do I know if Harry goes to sleep the same time as me?" James asked and his stomach gave a quiver of hope.

Camren shrugged, "you'll just have to chance it." He said and got up.

Camren suddenly burst into the kitchen, "my uncle's here." He announced.

The stairs were bathed in light but James tried to hid, Camren continued to talk in the same important voice, "James and I have come up with a way to change them back; it involves dreams. Sleep at the same time and feel the same and they should meet in their dreams and change back." He informed the room.

Camren turned on his heel and marched out of the room, up the stairs and out of the House of Black. All eyes then turned to James; Sirius shared James's flicker of hope and Remus was working it out, Snape simply looked sour and the Wesley parents looked worried.

James stood up, "I think I should start sleeping more." He said softly.

Sirius muffled a giggle, "Camren's never really wrong but how do we…."

Remus cut across him, "we find out what the date was before James got here, then we can find out what we were doing on those dates." He said.

"But I don't know the dates." Sirius snapped.

"Luckily I do." Remus replied, "so, James, what was the date?"

James thought for a moment, the date of that night didn't really seem important so he went by what he knew, "it was three days before the full moon of September." He told them.

Remus nodded, "I think I can manage that."

Later that day James sat in the library, flicking through an old book, ignoring the pictures and the words but just waiting for some news from Remus.

"I found it!" came Remus's distant voice.

A look of true excitement was upon Remus's face as he entered the library, "it was the month that Camren and I were separated." He told James breathlessly.

Throwing himself into the chair opposite James he continued, "Sirius stayed with me and you went with Camren, sneaking us back together after our transformations." Remus took a deep breath, "you fell asleep around four in the morning."

James scowled, "how do you know that?"

A sad smile flickered on Remus's mouth, "you and Camren fell asleep at the same time and he remembered it was around that time. Noticed silly things didn't he?"

Remus quickly cheered up, "anyway, the good news is that according to my calculations, well Hermione's, the prime time for this switch is tonight. You're going home soon James."


	6. Howling at the Moon

The sky got slowly darker. Camren and Remus had already been taken to their separate places; Remus in the Shrieking Shack and Camren in one of the abandoned towers.

All Harry could do was twiddle his thumbs and wait for their queue to go. Placing himself in front of the mirror Harry began changing his eyes into stags, covering himself in black fur and growing antlers.

It gave Harry amusement to do it and Sirius found it hilarious.

Suddenly Remus's alarm clock went off, "it's time." Sirius whispered.

Harry threw the Cloak over them and they quietly made their way down the corridors; they went to the abandoned tower first.

"Good luck Harry." Sirius grinned, "see you in a while." Then the disappeared under the Cloak and vanished.

The stairs were old, the paintings deserted and everything was pitch dark except a single ray of light coming from one room.

"Camren?" Harry whispered.

"Don't come in!" Camren shouted and slammed the door shut.

"What! Why?" Harry asked into what seemed like nothingness.

"Not human." Camren snapped, "transform. It nearly my time too."

With a now great ease Harry changed into his stag form and head-butted the door open; Camren stood in only his underwear and a scared look on his face.

He smiled kindly and stood at the window. Harry watched in horror as Camren began to shake all over, his skin ripping and blood pouring out, the sound of bone scarping against bone filled the air along with Camren's ragged breath, a thick sheet of light fur slowly began to cover his body and soon a werewolf stood in Camren's place.

"Let's go." He growled at Harry.

"Didn't that hurt?" Harry asked stupidly.

A large pair of dark eyes looked into Harry's, "yes it hurt but I've learnt not to dwell on it. Let's go." He repeated.

As they make their way down the corridor Harry became very aware that his hooves were making a loud noise and Camren was letting out low howls every so often.

"What if someone hears us?" he whispered.

"They won't. Come on!" Camren snarled back and shot off down the grounds towards the Forbidden Forest.

Harry galloped after him but didn't feel out of breath when he finally stopped. It was a sweet sight that he came to; Camren and Remus were play fighting and Sirius looked ready to join in, Peter was hiding behind a tree.

"What now?" Harry mooed.

"The fun." Sirius barked.

Suddenly all three of them, Remus, Camren and Sirius, tilted their heads back and gave some echoing howls. The night consisted mainly keeping Remus and Camren under control and away from the edge of the forest but Harry also discovered that there was a small lake in the forest teaming with life and how hard it was to keep an eye on the pair of werewolves.

"After him!" Sirius quickly shouted as one of them darted off in another direction.

Harry was happy to have the ability to run fast or he would have never caught up with the escapee. Bounding himself in its way the werewolf stopped, "spoil sport." It hissed.

"Why did you run off?" Harry snapped.

"Wanted to run. And I'll stay if you can guess which one I am." The werewolf said smugly.

Unfortunately Camren and Remus looked alike as werewolves and in black and white and as Harry took a breath in to think a scent, not of the forest, came to his nostrils; it smelt like old parchment and ink, along with the hint of a burning cigarette.

"Stop playing games Camren." Harry said smoothly.

"Meany." Camren yawned widely.

"Let's find the others." Harry told him kindly.

Camren gave another yawn and Harry caught it, "but I'm too tired." Camren mumbled.

"But you were lively a minuet ago!" Harry said, startled by the sudden change.

"This form takes a lot out of me. Its late morning, I have to sleep." Camren told him and lay down.

Harry slowly curled himself around Camren's wolf form. Blinking around Harry wondered if he should try and find the others by a part of him said not to leave Camren alone just in case he woke up.

Slowly his eyes began to droop and his mind began to dream.


	7. Dream Meeting

James had been trying not to fall asleep since midnight. Remus hadn't allowed him coffee in case he didn't sleep later.

Time seemed to go slower than usual, Ron's deep snoring was really getting to James now; Ron had volunteered to stay up with James and be there when Harry got back but at around two he fell into a very deep sleep.

A couple of minuets before four Remus came in with a blanket; wrapping it around him James instantly felt like sleeping, "where's Sirius?" he yawned laying his head on his arm.

"I'm here." Sirius whispered and looked him deep in the eye, "goodbye James. I finally got to say it to you." He smiled.

James smiled back, "take good care of Harry, the pair of you." He told them.

"Bye James and good luck." Remus said and James's eyelids dropped.

James quickly fell asleep; he felt himself hurling through something but it wasn't painful and quickly he found himself on solid ground.

A wide white room stood before him, nothing in the room except him and another boy; a boy he recognised.

************************************************************

Harry was dreaming of a white room, nothing but white. It was so peaceful but Harry got the feeling he wasn't alone; looking over at the other side of the space he saw what he thought was his refection but they began to move on their own. They had noticed him too.

They slowly mad their way to each other, taking in their similar appearances, till they were nearly face to face.

********************************************************

Harry and James just stood staring at each other, now with their own body's, bemused by the whole thing.

"H-Harry?" James stammered gazing into those deep green eyes.

"Dad?" Harry asked and James gave a small laugh.

"Not yet kid." He said.

Harry laughed too, "right, sorry. James." He said softly.

The pair looked from each other to their surroundings; it was truly nothing but a white space but then two doorways appeared at either end; one was the Forbidden Forest with a stag and a golden werewolf sleeping and their other was a dark kitchen with two boys asleep at the table.

The pair looked fondly at their normal times, then back at each other.

A tear sprang to Harry's eye, "I've gotten so used to your time." He confessed, "I could transform."

The pair laughed the same, "I never left the house but…" James had to think of what to say next, "the futures too complicated for me just now."

Harry nodded in agreement. Even thought there was a kind of force willing him to go back to James's friends and his time he knew he shouldn't, he had his own time.

"We should go. It's nearly morning." James croaked and wiped away a lost tear.

"I always dreamed of meeting you." Harry blurted out, "only as an adult."

James smiled kindly, "I always wondered what my son would be like and now I know that he's a hero, I'm thrilled." He said and lay a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"You're the hero." Harry told James and pulled him into a hug.

The boys stood there for a while just hugging, not wanting to go and not wanting to be the first to let go. Finally they broke apart together.

"Do you think we'll remember all this?" Harry laughed.

James shook his head, "it'll probably seem like a dream. All of it." He said sadly.

The stood in silence for a bit, then James noticed the werewolf transforming back and Harry saw the other boy stir.

"Its been fun being you." They said together and laughed.

James held out his hand for Harry, "bye Harry." He said.

Harry shook James's hand firmly, "see you James."

Cautiously the boys walked their separate ways; for James the sun was just peeking through the trees and for Harry a pot was whistling on the stove.

As they got to their doorways the boys turned and waved a final goodbye, then they stepped out of their dreams.


	8. Resalation

Wrong Generation- Chapter 8

finally after months and weeks i bring you the final (maybe) chapters of this story. sorry for anyone who has waited and i hope is everything anyone hoped for...

enjoy!

*********************************************88

James woke so suddenly he hit his head on the tree trunk; blinking wealiy around him, it was early morning, he could just see the early sky, gold and pink, peeking through the thick Forbbiden trees.

James looked down in his lap and saw a naked Camren asleep, his cuts bleeding slowly and his exhusted eyes resting; his stomach flipped happily, he was back home.

"Camren!" although it was a bad idea to wake a sleeping werewolf James was very excited.

Camren groaned hoarsily, "get lost Harry." he snapped.

Another excited slip in James's stomach went off; it really had been real but then his stomach dropped a little at the thought of Peter and who he really was.

"camren!" he snapped again and green eyes glared up at him.

James beamed down at his friend, even though Camren was grumpy now he was a lot better than the other Camren, "i'm back Phix."

for a moment Camren looked very confused and then he suddenly understood, "Prongs!" he declared as happily as he could.

For the next couple of moments things were normal; James helped Camren up and wrapped him in a cloak, they walked slowly though the forest to find the others and finally finding them hiding quite close to Hagrid's massive pumpkin patch.

"is there something different?" Remus asked as soon as he woke up.

"yeah." James breathed, "i'm back."

"Oh James!" Sirius yelled happily and flung himself at and unexpecting James.

The ground was mushy and cold as James was tackled to it, he had an undinifued noise as the air was crush from his lungs by the weight of his best friend.

"we missed you so much!" Sirius was very happy to have his best friend back.

"i missed you guys too. The future sucked." James confessed when Sirius finally let him go.

Three sets of eyes set upon James, "what was it like?" Remus asked causiously, "the future?"

"It was horrid, all the wrong people were dead and I never got out of the house. But I'm gunna change it, you can be sure of that." James said, determaind that what he had lived though wouldn't be his furture, not now and not ever.


	9. Waking In A New World

Wrong Generation – chapter 9

the sunlight was burning Harry's eyelids, only slightly so it was the very early morning, he could feel a slight breeze tickling his skin and birds singing softly outside.

Suddenly a blaring alarm shot through the air and shocked Harry from his peaceful sleep; Harry looked at his ceiling while his brain tried to figure everything out, on his ceiling was a large, red, and slightly blurry banner with gold writing.

Harry frowned; he remembered transforming into a stag, collecting Camren from the tower and chasing the werewolf through the forest.

Then he remembered, "i fell asleep." he whispered to himself.

Harry swung himself out of bed, grabbing his glasses he looked around his room, or what he thought was his room; half white and red walls were covered in posters and pictures smiling and waving at him, a large wood wardrobe stood in the corner and a vacant gold owl cage in the other corner.

"where am I?" he thought, half thinking that he had switched bodies with someone else but then he saw a picture of Ron and himself grinning madly at them in Hogwarts uniforms.

But Harry couldn't quite understand how he had ended up in a nice bedroom; he remembered meeting his dad in that vast white room, he also knew that on his way back through the door to his time Ron and his body had been asleep at the kitchen table in the House of Black.

"Harry!" called a woman's voice, "time to get up sweetheart!"

Scrambling Harry put on the clothes that were on the floor, not really caring if they were dirty or not, and slowly opened the door; peering out into the hall Harry saw more photos and could hear the woman clattering around downstairs.

Suddenly a tall shadow cast itself across his door, "harry. What are you doing?" the man asked.

Harry looked up into hazel eyes, jet black hair that needed to good brush and a kind, lop-sided smile, "dad?" Harry gasped.

James Potter smiled down happily at his confused looking son, "did you have funny dreams Harry?" he asked.

"b-but, you're meant to be...dead." Harry whispered the last part.

James's eyes widened a little bit, "harry, it wasn't a completely a dream you had, after what I saw I knew I had to change it, so, I did." James said softly.

"but, I can remember everything." Harry exclaimed.

James placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, "only just this moment. Don't worry too much about it, everything is fine."

"What about Voldermort?" Harry lowered his voice once more.

James laughed a cheeky laugh, "caught, powerless and locked up when you were a year old. No one died and life is good." James looked very happy.

"and... Camren?" Harry was causious with his words.

"I can hear you two talking! Its breakfast time!" the woman shouted from the stairs.

"in a moment Lily!" James shouted back.

"mum's alive too?" Harry breathed, not believing his ear for half of it.

James quickly led Harry back into his bedroom and snapped the door shut, "look at these." James said and pointed to a collection of photos hanging on the wall; a few were of a younger Lily and James cuddling and laughing, one was of his mum hugging a baby Harry and the final one was of five Hogwarts boy, and Lily, waving and pulling faces.

"that photo was taken on my final day of Hogwarts." James told him.

"but Phix is there too." Harry pointed to a overly happy looking Camren Karn with his arm around Remus's shoulder.

"do you know the first thing I did when I got my body back?" Harry shook his head, "I broke friends with Peter, blanked his memory of anything to do with Remus and Camren and their furry little problems. I was sure to protect my friends properly."

Harry stood stunned at his dad; he had changed the future, saved many lives and helped put away a very dangerous wizard, all because they switched bodies for a couple of days.

James playfully slapped Harry on the back, "don't complain son, you have both of your parents, the world is happy and you and Ron are still best friends." James looked a little pleased with himself.

Suddenly the door was flung open and an irate looking Lily, her dark red hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail, her green eyes furious and she was covered in flour, "i did not get up so early to make you two pancakes just for you two to hid in this room!" she yelled.

Both Harry and James looked terrified at her, "er, Lily. Darling. Sweetheart." James was careful what he said, "we were about to come down."

but Lily still frowned at them both, Harry, however, couldn't hold himself back; he flung himself at his mother and hugged her tightly around the waist, Lily placed a comforting hand on top of Harry's head, her anger forgotten and Harry felt totally at peace.

"my, my sweetie. What's gotten into you?" Lily asked softly.

Harry pulled away, holding back tears, he smiled up at his frazzled mum, "nothing, just a weird dream."

Lily smiled fondly at both of her boys before remembering why she had come upstairs; she hit James playfully with her dishcloth, "downstairs now, Phix, Moony and Padfoot will be here in a moment."

and with that she ushered them both downstairs; Harry gazed around the hallways, taking in all the pictures and homely feelings vibrating off the walls; they were still in Godric's Hollow, nothing bad had happened, it had never been destroyed and Harry had grown up here, the height notches on the kitchen door frame told him that.

Six stacks of freshly made pancakes sat steaming on the table, a large jug was pouring juice in the glasses itself and more jam-jars were arranged in dark to light order.

"sit." Lily snapped and both Potter boys sat, finding themselves hidden behind the stacks of pancakes and no sooner had they sat the doorbell went and Lily flew to answer it.

"Lily!" three male voices chorused happily.

Within moments the, slightly older, Marauders tumbled into the kitchen looking happier than ever and were shortly followed by a ruffled looking Lily; she had obviously been hugged by all three men at the same time.

Harry stared at them, half out of shock and half out of amusment; Sirius's face didn't have the gray-ish, gaunt look that, his jet black hair was well kept, his eyes twinkled like his teenage self had and he was dressed in a brown leather jacket.

Remus looked well too, he still looked slightly under the weather but happiness seemed to radiate off him and his clothes were much more well kept.

And finally Camren had not only lived to be thirty-odd but he looked better too, what scars he had sat elegantly on his face and gave him character. But there was something more to Camren and Remus's happiness, Harry just couldn't figure it out.

"good morning!" Sirius chirped and threw himself at James.

"morning trouble-maker." Camren laughed and ruffled Harry's hair.

"I told you not to call him that." Lily snapped.

Remus laughed, rolling his eyes, "come on Lily, even you broke some of the rules."

Lily blushed slightly before sitting at her pile of pancakes, she cleared her throat, "eat up." she told them and all five men dug in enthusiastically.

As Harry ate he stared around at the others; they were all oblivious to the fate they could have had, the death, the loneliness, the abandonment and suddenly Harry couldn't hold the question anymore.

Swallowing quickly Harry asked, "how did you do it?"

everyone stopped eating, followed by confused faces and James swallowed verbally, "Harry." he said with a nervous laugh, "I explained _that_ to you a while ago."

"But! Just breaking friends with Wormtail couldn't have saved his life." he pointed at a shocked looking Camren, "Snape and Wormtail dropped that caludren on him."

Remus sighed heavily, "they tried to but James pulled him out of the way and they were carted off to Azkaban."

James cleared his throat again, "remember son, I promise to protect my friends."

Harry stared at them for a while, not knowing what to say, but then Camren spoke up, "did you have a strange dream Harry?"

suddenly Harry laughed, nearly sending his pancakes across the table, and it became contagious as James and Sirius began laughing too.

"yeah, you could say that." Harry finally said through his laughter.

"you are all insane." Remus said, trying not to laugh.

Camren stuck his tongue out at Remus before kissing him on the cheek; Harry's mouth dropped, "you two are gay!"

Camren frowned slightly, "yes, come on Harry, we've been together since before you were born. You know that." he looked slightly disappointed.

Suddenly everything made sense, Harry smiled and nodded, "sorry, minds all over the place." he laughed.

There was a little bit of awkward silence, which made Harry very uncomfortable, "sweetheart, are you sure you are okay?" Lily asked and got off her chair to move towards him.

"yeah, yeah, just a really weird dream." Harry quickly said.

"why don't you tell us about it kid? This dream, must have been pretty odd, to make you so distracted." Sirius asked with a serious face.

Harry ruffled his hair nervously and then launched into a full explanation about his 'other' life, everything that had happened during his years at Hogwarts and during his time with the Dursley's.

Lily placed a hand on Harry' shoulder and smiled softly down at him, "well, aren't you glad it was all just a dream."


End file.
